


Promises, Promises

by Pemberley_Press



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Merlin, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pemberley_Press/pseuds/Pemberley_Press
Summary: Eggsy had lost track of how many times they’d ended up on this desk. Sometimes it was just too far to make it to their private quarters.





	Promises, Promises

Eggsy had lost track of how many times they’d ended up on this desk. Sometimes it was just too far to make it to their private quarters.

Merlin kissed him again, pushing him back onto his elbows as he deftly got Eggsy’s flies open.

“Merlin,” Eggsy breathed as he bent to lick his shaft. The man could do things with his tongue Eggsy hadn’t even imagined. He licked pre-cum from the tip and pressed the slit with his tongue, making Eggsy’s head roll back with a moan. The warmth of Merlin’s soft chuckle tickled his cock.

Raising his head, Eggsy narrowed his eyes. “You can do better than that, luv” He made his voice hard and Merlin shivered. He stopped teasing and went down on Eggsy with purpose, earning a groan as Eggsy thrust up into the warm, wet heat, perfect suction swelling his cock.

Putting a hand on Merlin’s shoulder, Eggsy stopped him before he could get him too close. “Get up here.”

Grinning, Merlin pulled off his tie first, slowly followed by his jumper, then his shirt, and finally,he dropped his trousers. Eggsy pulled lube out of the drawer as he climbed onto the desk, hovering over him. Eggsy pulled him down for a kiss as slicked fingers pressed inside. Merlin moaned, giving Eggsy room to slide his tongue deeper into his mouth.

It never took long to prepare Merlin. But Eggsy savored every last moment.He used his tongue lapping at Merlin’s tight hole like it would disappear.He then began to work his fingers slowly and methodically until he knew his lover could take no more.Shifting his love, Eggsy guided him down. As he penetrated him, Merlin cried out, head thrown back. Eggsy groaned, Merlin’s heat always surprisingly tight around his cock. After a moment Merlin was fully seated, with Eggsy’s hands cupping his arse. Leaning forward, Merlin rested his hands on Eggsy’s chest for leverage.

Eggsy rocked up and they soon fell into a familiar rhythm, Merlin panting loudly as he was filled over and over. Wrapping a warm hand around Merlin’s cock, Eggsy stroked him, knowing just how to get him off. “Eggsy,” Merlin groaned, coming thickly over his hand and spilling onto Eggsy’s suit and tie.

Smiling, Eggsy tapped Merlin’s thigh. Groaning and clearly not wanting to move, Merlin nonetheless rose off of Eggsy, letting the younger man move behind him as he put his feet on the floor and folded himself over the desk. “I should make you suck the cum off my tie,” said Eggsy as he entered him again.

“You make such promises,” moaned Merlin.

Keeping one hand on Merlin’s hip, Eggsy slipped the tie from around his neck. Leaning low over his lover, he punctuated his words with his thrusts, careful to enunciate his vowels just the way he liked.  “Here,” he lay the tie in front of Merlin’s face. “You like the taste of my cum in your mouth. And this is one of my favorite ties. Clean it for me.”

Merlin started to move his hands, but Eggsy pinned them behind his back, thrusting slowly. With a grin, Merlin lapped at the material for a few moments before sucking it into his mouth. “Mm, I do need to gag you with it some time soon.”

Dropping the tie Merlin started to say something snarky. Eggsy shifted his angle to hit Merlin’s prostate, making him cry out instead. Setting a more brutal pace, he kept Merlin’s hands pinned as he shoved him into the desk; part of him glad it was solid. Only a few more strokes and he came hard, filling Merlin with a groan of his own.

After a few moments, Eggsy carefully pulled out. Merlin turned around, smile fully in place. Leaning down he licked cum from Eggsy’s shirt. Pushing him away, Eggsy shook his head. “Later, luv.”

Merlin reached for Eggsy’s buttons. “You’re right. We both need a shower. And  you should really get out of those stained clothes.”

“You are incorrigible,” said Eggsy, leaning in to kiss him. Merlin only laughed against his lips. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
